Adrian Ivashkov
'''Adrian Ivashkov '''is a royal Moroi and is the only son and child of Nathan and Daniella Ivashkov. He was also the great nephew of the late Queen Tatiana Ivashkov. Adrian has the element of Spirit and to stop himself going insane fromt the 'Spirit Darkness' he often drinks alchohol and smokes as his coping method. We first meet him when he meets Rose Hathaway at the Ski Resort during Christmas break, in which he then developed a crush for her. Adrian then later gave Rose money to go to Russia to kill her former strigoi-turned lover, Dimitri, in return to give him a chance when she returned. Adrian then helped Rose to turn Dimitri back into a Dhampir, and later goes on to date her, but this ends tragically after she is arrested and helped to escape prison by Dimitri, in which she choses him over Adrian. Adrian is currently Spirit Bonded to Moroi Priness Jill Dragomir, and is at Palm Springs, where while being there he has fallen in love with Alchemist human, Sydney Sage. Appearance Adrian is described by many to be extremely handsome for a Moroi, having deep emerald eyes that according to Sydeny are the deepest shade of green in the world. He stands about six foot, having normal Moroi skin color and being model sized. His hair is seen to be dark chestnut brown and it is said to be styled to be messy like he just rolled out of bed. His wardrobe is expensive; usually he sports designer shirts and jeans. His signature are the clove-scented cigarettes he's always smoking. Personality Adrian Ivashkov is seen to a brave, selfless and open-minded Moroi. He is also willingly to give his loved ones anything if they need it, as he gave Rose money to go to Russia and brought Jillian back from the dead making her Shadow-Kissed. He is also seen to be very intelligent, using words to out match his opponents rather than having physical fights. He could been also seen as being rebellious to others, as he noted to Dimitri that he doesn't follow rules they are mainly guidelines to life. Sydney also describes him as being arrogant, cocky and annoying; but she also sees him as increbily funny, showing through his email to her, when using a reference to a large and old book, ''Les Miserables. '' According to Sydney, Adrian has something of a split personality, as one moment he could be happy and speaking normally to people around him, but he could also quickly change becoming distant and speaking in sometimes riddles to people. Adrian is also an emotionally damaged person, due to both his father's verbal abuse and his element. Both take him to extreme depression which causes him to drink heavily. Adrian is also seen trying to prove himself, though he doesn't like to show it. He wants others to see he is worth something - this comes off especially with Sydney Sage. Relationships Family Adrian doesn't have a perfect or even great relationship with some of his family members. As Adrian and his father, Nathan, have never seen eye-to-eye, as at San Diego Nathan insults his son, by ripping up everything Adrian has ever done in his life, causing them to have several fights between the two. But after Queen Lissa spoke to Nathan about Adrian, it is seen that Nathan sent Adrian money and a new car. It is seen that Adrian cares greatly more his mother, Daniella, as when going to see his father in Dan Diego, he even pleaded with his father to see her despite she was in prison, as he said all he wanted was to see or hear from her, because he misses her. His late great aunt, Tatiana Ivashkov, loved her great nephew dearly, and he comments that they used to smoke cigerettes in the throne room. However, she disapproved of his relationship with Rose and tried to set him up with Lissa. He was greatly upset when she was murdered by Natasha Ozera, even getting heavily drunk. Avery Lazar Adrian was close friends with Avery Lazar, and may have harbored some romantic feelings for her. But after it was discovered that she was a spirit user, he speculated that she used compulsion to get him to like her. Rosemarie Hathaway He first met Rose at a ski lodge in Idaho, where he made his feelings for her very clear by inviting her to dinner and sending her presents. Throughout Shadow Kiss, he flirted with her to the point that his great-aunt thought they were involved with each other. He funds Rose's trip to Siberia on the condition that she gives him a chance when she gets back. The pair date each other, although Rose continued to work on her quest to restore Dimitri to a dhampir. Eventually Rose broke up with him, as she was still in love with Dimitri. Adrian accused her of not caring, pointing out that he, Eddie, Sydney, and Jill were "victims" of her happy ending. Rose concluded that she can't be his crutch, and that he needed to find his own strength. By the end of The Golden Lily, when Sydney points out that he still loves Rose, Adrian comments that while he still is hurt by what she did to him, he is over her, and is now interested in Sydney. In Indigo Spell, his feelings for Rose have seem to be nearly non-existed, as he told Sydney that he knew about Rose's epic love for Dimitri, and accepted this. Sydney Sage ''"I know I'm not supposed to say this, but I love you" ''- Adrian to Sydney. Sydney and Adrian first run into each other at the Moroi court, although they did not speak to each other at the time. They first met properly in Palm Springs at Mr. Donahue's house. Adrian helped Sydney track down where the illicit tattoos were coming from, as well as expose Keith to the Alchemists. Sydney in return gets him out of Clarence's house and into an apartment of his own. She also helped him apply for art classes at a local college. In The Golden Lily, Adrian and Sydney's friendship deepens, with Sydney buying him a slush to cheer him up after a disastorous meeting with his father. Adrian in turn takes self-defense classes with Sydney (although he later quits), and buying a Mustang and feigning being unable to use manual transmission in order to have an excuse to be around her. Adrian found himself falling in love with Sydney, which scared him (A Moroi and Human being together is taboo, Keepers aside). He finally gave in to his feelings, and shared a kiss with Sydney. However, Sydney leaves him, breaking both of their hearts. In Indigo Spell, Adrian dances with Sydney at Sonya and Mikhail's wedding, even stating to Marcus that she very thing important to him. Throughout their time together, their sexual desires and frustrations becoming highly known and seen. Also it is seen late on, that Adrian has shorten his drinking and smoking intake to please Sydney which makes him happy. At the end, they finally begin dating, as in South Calfornia they have dinner together and watch the sunset, Adrian is extremely happy that their together as according to Sonya, Dimitri and Rose repeatly say "''you look like you belong together". '' Jillian Mastrano Adrian views Jill as a little sister and describes her as pure and innocent, which is the reason why he saved her when she died. However, he does feel somewhat frustrated that she can feel everything he feels, and does try to cut back on the alcohol consumption for her sake. Jaclyn Terwilliger Adrian initially did not like her when they met as Sydney had complained about her passive aggressive methods of teaching her magic. However, they seem to both have made positive impressions of each other after a short time, as Ms.Terwilliger allows him to call her Jackie, and Adrian is more open minded about Sydney learning magic then he was before. Soucers http://www.shadowkissed.net/character-bios/adrian-ivashkov/ http://carpewiki.wikispaces.com/Adrian+Ivashkov Ivashkov, Adrian Ivashkov, Adrian Ivashkov, Adrian Ivashkov, Adrian